goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Campgrounds
Fasha's break Fasha soo... I guess I need to relax here for a week *starts putting up hamock and lies down on it while swinging* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *growling is heard from the woods* Fasha o_o Meep -*.....silence* Fasha I need to get out of here *Tries putting hammock down* ....: *Banjo is heard playing, and someone whistles* Water Princess: Hello! *walks through the woods and sees Fasha packing* Hey Fasha, why are you going? This is a great place to settle down... Fasha There was a huge growl and some random banjo sound is heard. Water Princess: '''Hmm... welp that doesn't mean an unknown growl and a banjo should keep you from having fun, look I will camp out with you for the weekend ok... Fasha Okay *puts hammock and tent back up* '''Water Princess: *blows up blow up house* I am tired... *sits down on bench* Fasha Yeah I know *starts lying down on hammock* Water Princess: 'Hey Fash-Fash you wanna sleep in my blow up house? Fasha YAY BLOW-UP HOUSE! *runs strait into blow-up house* '''Water Princess: '''Haha *points Fasha to guest room* you can have the guest room... Fasha YAY *runs into room* wait because this is in the forest doesn' it mean the branches would pop it '''Water Princess: '''Nope... only like a REALLY SHARP branch, or a huge tree... so kinda indestructible. Fasha Oh, Ok. Also because its inflatable doesn't that mean I can bounce on it. '''Water Princess: '*bounces* Well... yeah I guess. Fasha *Starts bouncing* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE heard from outside 'Water Princess: '*hears grunts in woods* What was that? Fasha I don't know. I was expecting a werewolf because being a werewolf looks pretty awesome. '''Water Princess: And cute... buy that doesn't sound like a werewolf... grow louder and louder ...: ''UUUUGGGHHH!!!!! Fasha Meep!... should we say here -*suddenly, a bipedal werewolf emerges from the woods* Fasha Water Princess, if I die I want you to know your one of my best friends. '''Water Princess:' Thanks... But I think that it is just Steve, almost as terrifying as a zombie or a horribly gross monster. Fasha I-I don't think its steve. ???: .*Banjo is heard getting crushed* ...*Chuckles* Fasha erm... what the hell was that? Zeon's Rest ZEON: Man... just what I need... a nice rest, nothing to bother me, no problems of any kind. YOUNG BOY: Oh, yes.... no problems. Water Princess: Wait... Fasha am I globbed up or do I hear Zeon too? *goes in bathroom and takes bath* maybe you should go check it out? Fasha Your not gobbled up. Water Princess: Yeah but still you should go and check it out, and see what the growling is... is heard again and it is coming closer Steve: *comes across Water princess's blow up house* Hmmm *takes a sharp branch and pops the house* Better. -*suddenly, a bipedal werewolf emerges from the woods* ZEON: Hmm.. hmm hmm. 1 Year Later (Continuing from The Valkryie "accident") AJ: '*is hiding behind tree and looks around* *sees helicopters, vans, cop cars, and a couple of civie troops covering the entire campgrounds entry* It looks like I'm the only one who survived *has flashback* *is on Valkryie and sees bomb. After the ship is engolfed in lames I get thrown into the sea. I found land by StarSand Cove and went to look for help. I have been traveling ever since while I kept a tape recorder... for a diary.* This doesn't look good at all! *climbs tree and looks for a river* All I see... for miles... are civie troops! Fasha: * is now 13, and has longer hair and now wears a blue and white gi,walking around forest* I think I've been here before... but I'm not sure... 'Hank '*Walks around and sees WANTED, REWARD 10000, GUILTY OF NUMEROUS MURDERS, IF YOU SEE THIS MAN DO NOT ATTACK, SIMPLY ALERT THE AUTHORITIES, rips up the paper and keeps walking* Fasha: *walks in area AJ is in* hmm.... 'Hank '*Dashes to Fasha and puts a knife at her neck* It's been awhile little girl, I don't let my victims survive encounters with me, so I have to finish what I started Fasha: *kicks Hank in the crotch* 'Hank '*Unaffected* I'm wearing a cup lady, I'm not that stupid *punches Fasha on the back of the head* Fasha: *EPIC DERP* *Falls over* 'Hank *'Raises knife* Well...I didn't think it would end this quick Fasha: *gets up and ki-blasts Hanks kife* 'Hank 'So I get to beat you to death? Even better *Ki blasts Fasha* Fasha: *dodges, uses afterimage and then uses big bang attack* BIG BANG ATTACK! 'Hank '*Fires energy wave* Fasha: -_- '''AJ: '*looks at Hank and Fasha fighting* Why are two civies fighting each other? *jumps down with wave dagger in hand and kicks Fasha and Hank by tree* '''Hank '''What the hell? *Looks at AJ and seems surprised* You... '''AJ: I don't know who you are! But I can't let you leave to tell your commander my location... *hits Hank with the hilt of the wave dagger* Hank 'AGH *Holds head and pulls off bandana and goggles, revealing Jack's face with several scars, including scars that protrude from his lips to form a long eerie smile, eyes flash* I'm my own commander...AJ '''AJ: '*starts remembering* J--Jack? *civie troops see us and point their guns* Civie Troop: Hey! You two are under arrest! Come with us and there will be no pain and suffering. 'Hank '''I LOVE PAIN AND SUFFERING *Launches a kitchen knife at the trooper's throat* Civie Troop 77: *throat is slit* *can't breathe* URQZJDLIWJS!!! *falls down* Civie Troop 41: *shoots Hank and AJ* '''AJ: '*blocks bullets with dagger and jumps on tree* *then bounces off tree and slashes the troops neck* Civie Troop 41: *can't breath* *blood dripping on clothes* HUGYES *falls* 'Hank '*Shot a couple of times, pulls out a pistol and fires at the troop, first aiming for right eye, then left* 'AJ: '''I see your still a vicious asshole *throws dagger at troops head* 'Hank 'Hehe AGH *holds head in pain and eyes start fading back to their regular color slowly, drops down on knees, then looks at AJ in surprise* A-AJ? Fasha: okay, I have no idea who the hell you are or whats happening. '''AJ: '''Ugh! *kicks Hank and Fasha through tree and we get spoted by civie troops* Civie Troop 79: Hey! Stop right there! Civie Troops: *starts shooting Hank, Fasha, and AJ* Civie Troop 48: *walkie talkie rings stops shooting* Hello? Raw Rap Records? But we have 3 saiyans in the Campgrounds! More?! Ok... EVERYONE GO TO THE RAW RAP RECORDS! Leave these saiyans to rot! --- *All the Civie troops go* '''AJ: '*climbs up tree and uses binoculars to scope where the cive troops are heading* It looks like they're gone. *Thoughts: If they are going from place to place then I might just have a plan* Fasha: *flies up to tree* whatcha doing? 'AJ: '''Facha... is it? I have to make a team of saiyans to take down the civies, and their leader. Fasha: I'm in! *falls* '''AJ: '''Ok then. '''Cuco: '*Is at Campgrounds* Hmm, where to look... 'Jenny: '*looks up at tree and sees AJ* MOM! *jumps up tree and hugs AJ, which leads to both of them tumbleing down tree* 'AJ: '''Who are you? *pushes Jenny away* And what's the big idea? Are you trying to get us caught?! '''Jenny: '*looks around* It looks like I'm not the one who got you caught. 'Cuco: '''AJ, you don't remember your daughter? It's only been 1 year. *Thoughts: Maybe she's suffering form amnesia* Fasha: Maye she has amnesia, I think i did.... Also who are you? '''Cuco: '''The name's Cuco. Fasha: I'm Fasha '''Cuco: '''I know who you are... 'Hank *'Gets up without putting back on the goggles and bandana, face still revealed, looks toward AJ* Touch me again lady and I swear I-...*Seems angry, places right hand on a knife in pocket* Do you remember anything? Or are we all just strangers to you? Fasha: '¬_¬ what the hell is happening? I have amnesia, and I'm scared of this! '''Cuco: '''It's been a while, Hank, or did you forget me too? '''AJ: '*takes out Wave Dagger* I don't know who you guys are but you seem like nice people. So let me be the first to say-- *twirls Dagger* to get the hell out of here except for Fasha... she's with me. 'Cuco: '''Huh? *Looks up at the sky and puts shades on* 'Hank '*'Eyes fade to Jack's regular eye color* You should know who we are AJ Fasha: *in head* AJ? I think I've heard that name before... did I know her before I had amnesia?